Computing devices, particularly mobile computing devices and other small form-factor computing devices, are configured to connect to telecommunication systems, such as the Uniform Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), by connecting to a nearby cell tower. A cell tower enables multiple mobile computing devices to connect to the network as long as the mobile computing devices are within range of the cell tower, i.e. within the cell region. Due to the increased use of mobile computing devices, mobile networks have expanded their service by building more cell towers in more areas. As a result, there are certain regions which have multiple overlapping UMTS cells so that a mobile computing device that is found in this region may be able to connect with any of the available cells. A mobile computing device that is located in this region, therefore, may switch from cell to cell depending on cell conditions.